At The Bottom Of The Food Chain
by GleekOut
Summary: She's a glee clubber, He's a footballer. She loves him, but does he love her?                         After their obsurbed first meeting, will their relationship blossom, or ciese to exist?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay well this is just something random i came up with... last night/this morning. Will be a chapter fic with an eventual relationship between Sam and my made up character.**

**Reviews would be appreciated, whether its criticism or suggestions on how i should write a certain character, because i would love to become a better writer.**

**Hope you enjoy ^^**

**Also **_**i do not own glee.**_

Isn't school great? In schools (well most I've gone to anyway) they have two groups: number one, people that bully others... also known as the popular kids, and number two, people who _get_ bullied... the ''geeks'' or ''nerds''. And unfortunately, I fall into the second category.

Life at school is actually pretty hard, assignment, exams, friendship and relationship dramas, and ''slushie facials'' (as most people call them). Me, I get about... two... maybe three a day. Quite ridiculous when you think about it.

As I look across the school yard, I can see Quinn, Santana, and Brittany walking through the main doors, doing that hip walky thingy they do (I think it looks kinda weird, but it always gets the boys attention... maybe I should try that sometime...). In the other direction, I can see Puck, Finn and some of the other footballers surrounding the dumpster; they must be giving Kurt his daily treat early today.

I watched them as Kurt gave his bag to Finn. I heard him say something like ''Finn guard this with your life, it's an original Gucci''. Man, what I would do to have that bag. I saw Finn take and hug the bag, like he was hugging a lost toy he hadn't seen in years... it was kinda cute... in its own weird way.

I saw Puck grabbing Kurt's arms and someone grab his legs, and before I knew it, I was running towards them. ''Puck, why won't you just leave him alone? Just put him down!'', but they didn't listen to me and I watched as they threw him in the dumpster.

''what kind of a person would I be if i didn't give him his daily gift?'' he asked.

''ummm a good one'' I replied in a ''what a stupid question'' tone.

''Well we can't have that'' he said as a wide grin appeared on his face. I felt hands grip the top of my arms, and as I turned my head to see who it was I realised it was the same person who had grabbed Kurt's legs. I tried wriggling free but his grip was too tight. ''how many times have I told you to keep to yourself'' he said as he grabbed my legs and lifted me up.

''no, no guys come on, put me down!'' I said as I tried to free myself from their grip.

''guys, seriously, that's not funny, put her down'' I heard Finn say, I looked over at him, he was still holding Kurt's bag, and had a really worried look on his face. Finn and I had actually become really close during the course of glee club, and I considered him to be one of my best friends, so I'm glad he's sticking up for me at a time like this.

But they didn't listen to him. I screamed as they threw me in the dumpster, and when I landed, I landed on something squishy... and mouldy... I had landed on a mouldy banana sandwich. I seriously could have cried right then and there, it was **that **embarrassing.

Puck and the others started walking away... still laughing about what had just happened, and I swear I heard a whispered ''sorry'', it was probably from Finn, who cared what happened to his friends, even if they weren't in the same category as him.

''you know, that probably wouldn't have happened if you didn't try to help me'' Kurt said after about a minute of silence.

''I know, but I'm sick of them always picking on you, it just not fair''

''well thanks for trying, but no matter what anyone does, they're still gonna do it, and I'm just gonna have to live with it''

''I s'pose'' I mumbled back.

We sat there for a while, waiting for the bell to go so we could get out without getting thrown back in again. Just as i was about to say something, i heard footsteps. I watched the top of the dumpster as a face appeared, and not a familiar one.

''uhhh heey... are um are you guys okay?'' he said, looking a bit concerned.

''uh yeah, you know, we're just chilling'' Kurt replied sarcastically.

Ignoring his comment, i asked ''would you be okay if you got thrown in a dumpster, and landed on a mouldy banana sandwich... which is still stuck on your jumper?''.

''hmmm probably not'' he started to laugh. ''here, take my hand'' he said as he reached his hand towards me.

''thanks'' I said as I took it and he pulled to my feet. ''but you know, if people see you talking to us, you'll probably end up in here tomorrow morning'' I told him as he lifted me out of the dumpster.

''I think I'll be right'' he said as he started taking of his jacket. ''here'' he handed it to me ''I think it'll be better then wearing a mouldy banana sandwich jumper all day'' he started laughing again.

''thanks'' I said taking his jacket and feeling my face starting to go red. As I was putting on his jacket I heard Kurt climbing out of the bin.

''enjoy your flirting'' he said before storming off, but not before picking up his Gucci bag which Finn had put beside the dumpster.

I felt my face going even redder ''sorry, he's just..''

''relax'' he replied before i could finish, ''its fine''. He took my hand in his and started walking toward the main doors. ''come on, I'll walk you to class''.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thank you for the reviews :) and sorry for not updating for a while... i had school -.- **

**Oh and i don't own glee (unfortunately )**

When we arrived at class (still holding hands i might add) we were unsurprisingly late. Everyone in the class (except Kurt, who must have still been mad at me...) was staring at us, even Mr Schue.

As we walked in I let go of Sam's hand, ''Sorry we're late'' I said as we walked towards the only empty desk left in the room.

We sat down and everyone was still staring at us.

''Okay guys, put your focus back on the board.'' Mr Schue said and started pointing to Spanish words that made absolutely no sense to me, and by the look on Sam's face, him too.

I zoned out after a while, and thought about what Sam and I talked about on our way here.

''_So Sam right?'' he nodded and a grin spread across his face. ''What made you decide to help me?''_

''_Well, Ruby is it?'' I looked up at him and smiled, I couldn't believe he knew my name. I was in the glee club and he was on the football team, he should be shoving slushies in my face not memorising my name._

''_I've seen you around a lot, and how you're always getting picked on by the other footballers, but I saw how you stuck up for your friend, even if it meant getting chucked in the dumpster. And i gotta admit, i kinda admire you for that.''_

_I could feel my cheeks getting red, and all i could do was smile. I could feel his eyes on me and it only made me blush even more._

I was snapped back to reality by Mr Schue's voice ''Okay, Ruby, what does 'cuál es su nombre?' mean?''

Everyone turned to look at me, staring at me and it made it hard to concentrate, and it was even worse considering i had no idea what the answer was.

''I believe it means 'what is your name?''' I looked next to me and Sam was grinning at me, i mouthed a 'thank you' and he laughed.

''Umm thank you Sam. Ok here's another one and it's for Ruby and Ruby only. Ok, what does 'Vienes aquí a menudo?' mean?''

''It means 'do you some here often?''' i said smiling; it's the only Spanish phrase I've managed to memorise so far.

''Correct, good work class. The bell is about to go, so you can all pack up''

We packed up in silence, and when the bell went everyone rushed out the classroom door. Sam and I were the last ones out, and just as I walked through the door, i was hit in the face with something icy cold and blue. I had just been given a slushie facial.

''Oh My God'' was all i could say before i ran towards the girls bathroom. That was the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to me. Not the slushie facial part, the Sam Evans seeing the whole thing part!

_** Please review, and hopefully i will update soon :)**


End file.
